


A means to an end

by GhostApplesRoom28



Category: Craig Tucker - Fandom, Creek - Fandom, OC - Fandom, South Park, Tweek Tweak - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Angts, Bullying, Drugs, Herbal medicines, Insomnia, M/M, Other, Overdose of medicine, Self Harm, cousin bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostApplesRoom28/pseuds/GhostApplesRoom28
Summary: Time is tricky and cruel. Objects and the living change overtime. People more so. Some good, some bad, some in between, and some are worst that others. Some things are constant, that's true, but the majority are more opted to the change. Unfortunately for such as Tweek Tweak, change left him behind.





	A means to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: B/B pairings, hilarity, swearing (when is it not swearing in South Park), subjects in depression and overdose of medication (for those who are sensitive, it's best that you don't read this) and oc/s for the plot.

A/N: An experimental one-shot. If I get enough support for this, I will continue. Creek is now official and I'm going to write something for them and you can't blame me for shipping my digital boys.

Summary: Time is tricky and cruel. Objects and the living change overtime. People more so. Some good, some bad, some in between, and some are worst that others. Some things are constant, that's true, but the majority are more opted to the change. Unfortunately for such as Tweek Tweak, change left him behind. 

Warning: B/B pairings, hilarity, swearing (when is it not swearing in South Park), subjects in depression and overdose of medication (for those who are sensitive, it's best that you don't read this) and oc/s for the plot.

X~*~x*~X

**PROLOGUE**

A hand violently slammed on the kitchen table, making Mr. and Mrs. Tweak flinched. 

"What do you mean you won't let Tweek live with me in Beverly Hills!?", screamed an angry young woman, eighteen years of age.

"It's as we've said. Tweek is fine living here in South Park. Plus, his medications and checkups are doing splendidly, so there is no need to fuss in taking him all the way to Beverly.", said Richard with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"That's right, there really is no need to fuss for all of this, Sophia. I know that you want to help your cousin, but the doctors here are very competent. Tweek has been twitching less and less, he's been sleeping every night now, and he's been cutting back on coffee! Compared to when he was ten, it's an improvement in itself.", Mrs. Tweak added with a smile.

Sophia punched the kitchen table this time, and was glad that his cousin was having a field trip along the rest of the teenagers his age and won't be back in another week.

"I don't fucking care that his treatment, or his insomnia, or his caffeinated addiction, or his ADD, or his anxiety is getting better! Nor is it the health issue that he's in! I'm concerned on the environment he grew up in and what the lasting effects clung on to him like a leech that will never go away! People that have Tweeky's condition-people don't give a fuck! They're treated as outsiders of society. And I will not, repeat, NOT let that happen to my cousin! One way or another Tweek will be coming with me back to California."

Richard stood up from his chair so fast, one would think that someone placed tacks on them. "You just can't decide for Tweek to just up and leave!"

"Richard!", Mrs. Tweak followed suit, worried just like his husband about the subject.

Sophia's ember colored eyes melted into molten pools as she glared at her uncle and aunt. "No, it's not my decision but Tweek's. He will ultimately decide whether or not he wants to come with me. That's why I've decided to stay here in South Park for the time being."

The Mr. and Mrs. breathed a sigh of relief but the apprehension still lingers.

From then on, it was a waiting game for Tweek's decision. For his own good on whether or not it was still alright to stay in South Park.

X~*~x*~X

A/N: Give me a thumbs up or comment if you guys think that I should continue this. I only had steam to right this one for now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
